pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Tilt Poker Mods
This will be a repository for custom images for Full Tilt Poker. Mods that are incompatible with most recent software versions will be removed. Please create a thumbnail and name your mod, then put it in the category where it belongs in alphabetical order. Table Backgrounds If you would like a quick, easy to use Multi-Tabling Package you can find my newest starter ZIP pack in this 2p2 thread Multi-Table Starter Package by Fozzy. It uses a slightly different table mod method (similar to the FT default method). *See Section 2 - Newest Table/Background Method How to use Table Mod's. 1. Open My Computer to - C:\Program Files\Full Tilt Poker\Graphics\Table\Elements 2. Move (Cut/Paste) table.png for classic view mods, and tablert.png for RT mods, from \elements\ into your new \elements\originals\ folder. 3. Go to wiki page, download 794x547 transparent table to your PC. Copy and paste into \elements\ and rename it table.png or tablert.png depending which view you prefer. 4. For RT view - Go to - C:\Program Files\Full Tilt Poker\Graphics\Table\RaceTrack. There are separate folders for each table view in RT. Download new tables from the wiki - make sure you follow all the table links, until the table is in highest resolution, then right click > save image as.. . Make sure you rename the default backgrounds - to something like table-orig.jpg. Paste a copy of the new table mod into the respective folder (i.e. marble, etc) and rename it to table.jpg 5. For classic view - go to - C:\Program Files\Full Tilt Poker\Graphics\Table\Backgrounds. Then same basic steps as above to replace/rename the images. When clicking on a table image, make sure to click the "Image in higher resolution" link below the image to get the full sized version of the table. If the table background already includes the table image (the case with most mods), you need to replace your table image with a transparent table to get rid of it. 794x547 Transparent Image *Save as Table.png and TableRT.png and put in Elements folder to replace the Original table. 1x1 Transparent Pixel *If the above transparent tables cause the FT Poker client to crash - try using this 1x1 Pixel. Original Image:CLblack-Everlong.jpg|Classic black by Everlong Image:CLblackalt-Everlong.jpg|Classic black alternative by Everlong Image:CLbordeaux-Everlong.jpg|Classic bordeaux by Everlong Image:CLbordalt-Everlong.jpg|Classic bordeaux alternative by Everlong Image:CLbordalt2-Everlong.jpg|Classic bordeaux alt+glow by Everlong Image:CLblue-Everlong.jpg|Classic blue by Everlong Image:Table-CL-Black1-Fozzy.jpg|Classic Black1 by Fozzy Image:Table-CL-Black2-Fozzy.jpg|Classic Black2 by Fozzy Image:Table-CL-Bloody1-Fozzy.jpg|Classic Bloody1 by Fozzy Image:Table-CL-Blue1-Fozzy.jpg|Classic Blue1 by Fozzy Image:Table-CL-Bordeaux1-Fozzy.jpg|Classic Bordeaux1 by Fozzy Image:Table-CL-Green1-Fozzy.jpg|Classic Green1 by Fozzy Image:Table-CL-Red1-Fozzy.jpg|Classic Red1 by Fozzy Image:Table-CL-Scully1-Fozzy.jpg|Classic Scully1 by Fozzy Image:Table-CL-Scully2-Fozzy.jpg|Classic Scully2 by Fozzy Image:Table-CL-Scully3-Fozzy.jpg|Classic Scully3 by Fozzy Image:Table-CL-Scully4-Fozzy.jpg|Classic Scully4 by Fozzy Image:Table-CL-Scully5-Fozzy.jpg|Classic Scully5 by Fozzy Image:Table-CL-Scully6-Fozzy.jpg|Classic Scully6 by Fozzy Image:Table-CL-Scully7-Fozzy.jpg|Classic Scully7 by Fozzy Image:Table-CL-Scully8-Fozzy.jpg|Classic Scully8 by Fozzy Image:Table-CL-Black3-Fozzy.jpg|Classic Black3 by Fozzy *More original FT mods by Gregg777 RaceTrack Image:Everlong-Hyper.jpg|Hypersimpleripoffish by Everlong Image:Everlong-Sunburst.jpg|Sunburst by Everlong Image:Lightgray_-_Everlong.jpg|Lightgray by Everlong Image:Grbeiggr.jpg|Grbeiggr by Everlong Image:Bbvmoney-Everlong.jpg|BBVmoney by Everlong Image:Blblgrad-Everlong.jpg|BlBlgrad by Everlong Image:RussianConcrete-Everlong.jpg|RussianConcrete by Everlong Image:Gotwood.jpg|Got Wood? by Everlong Image:Greenwood.jpg|Greenwood - 2p2 Image:Snakeskin-Everlong.jpg|Snakeskin by Everlong Image:Bordeaux-Everlong.jpg|Bordeaux by Everlong Image:Eclipse-Everlong.jpg|Eclipse by Everlong Image:Bordlogothick-Everlong.jpg|Bordeuax thick+logo by Everlong Image:RCB-Everlong.jpg|For RT with classic table by Everlong Image:RCBL-Everlong.jpg|For RT with classic table by Everlong Image:Stolen_Identity-Everlong.jpg|Stolen_Identity by Everlong Image:Rose1-blkgry-96-Fozzy.jpg|Rosewood1 by Fozzy Image:Rose2-blkgry-96-Fozzy.jpg|Rosewood2 by Fozzy Image:FurBlack-96-Fozzy.jpg|Fur Black by Fozzy Image:FurBlack-Grad1-96-Fozzy.jpg|Fur Gradient1 by Fozzy Image:FurBlack-Grad2-96-Fozzy.jpg|Fur Gradient2 by Fozzy Image:Oak2-96-Fozzy.jpg|Oak2 by Fozzy Image:Scully1-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Dark Gradient by Fozzy Image:Scully1-blue-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Blue Felt by Fozzy Image:Scully1-green-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Green Felt by Fozzy Image:Scully1-orange-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Orange Felt by Fozzy Image:Scully1-purple-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Purple Felt by Fozzy Image:Scully1-red-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Red Felt by Fozzy Image:Scully1-yellow-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Yellow Felt by Fozzy Image:Scully1-Oct-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Octagon by Fozzy Image:Scully2-96-R2-Fozzy.jpg|Scully2-96-R2 by Fozzy Image:Scully3-96-R3-Fozzy.jpg|Scully3-96-R3 by Fozzy Image:Scully4-96-R3-Fozzy.jpg|Scully4-96-R3 by Fozzy Image:Scully5-96-R3-Fozzy.jpg|Scully5-96-R3 by Fozzy Image:Scully6-96-R3-Fozzy.jpg|Scully6-96-R3 by Fozzy Image:Scully7-96-R3-Fozzy.jpg|Scully7-96-R3 by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-BlackMagic-96-R2.jpg|BlackMagic-96-R2 by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-BlackMagic-96-R3.jpg|BlackMagic-96-R3 by Fozzy Image:Doyles-Gray-Fozzy.jpg|Doyles-Gray by Fozzy Image:Doyles-Scully-DarkGreen-Fozzy.jpg|Doyles-Scully-DarkGreen by Fozzy Image:Table-2-Black-DkTnGn-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Black DkGnTn by Fozzy Image:Table-2-Black1-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Black1 by Fozzy Image:Table-2-Black2-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Black2 by Fozzy Image:Table-2-Black3-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Black3 by Fozzy Image:Table-2-blu-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Blue by Fozzy Image:Table-2-grn-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Green by Fozzy Image:Table-2-org-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Orange by Fozzy Image:Table-2-pur-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Purple by Fozzy Image:Table-2-red-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Red by Fozzy Image:Table-2-yel-fozzy.jpg|Table2 Yellow by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Black1-Fozzy.jpg|RT Black1 by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Black2-Fozzy.jpg|RT Black2 by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Black3-Fozzy.jpg|RT Black3 by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-BrnGry1.jpg|RT BrnGry1 by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-BrnGry2.jpg|RT BrnGry2 by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Blu-Fozzy.jpg|RT Blue by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Grn-Fozzy.jpg|RT Green by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Org-Fozzy.jpg|RT Orange by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Pur-Fozzy.jpg|RT Purple by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Red-Fozzy.jpg|RT Red by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Yel-Fozzy.jpg|RT Yellow by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Scully3-Fozzy.jpg|RT Scully3 by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Scully4-Fozzy.jpg|RT Scully4 by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Scully5-Fozzy.jpg|RT Scully5 by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-Scully6-Fozzy.jpg|RT Scully6 by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-FT-Blu.jpg|RT FT Blue by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-FT-Grn-Fozzy.jpg|RT FT Green by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-FT-Org-Fozzy.jpg|RT FT Orange by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-FT-Pur-Fozzy.jpg|RT FT Purple by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-FT-Red-Fozzy.jpg|RT FT Red by Fozzy Image:Table-RT-FT-Yel-Fozzy.jpg|RT FT Yellow by Fozzy *More RaceTrack FT mods by Gregg777 *RaceTrack Table Package 5.4mb ZIP of 51 tables by Fozzy Newest Table/Background Method This section is a Work In Progress If you would like a quick, easy to use Multi-Tabling Package you can find my newest starter ZIP pack in this 2p2 thread Multi-Table Starter Package by Fozzy. Classic View - Table.png Image:Fozzy-Table-Elements-BlkGry.png|Elements BlkGry by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-Table-Elements-BlkGry2.png|Elements BlkGry2 by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-Table-Elements-BlkGry3.png|Elements BlkGry3 by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-Table-Elements-BlkGry4.png|Elements BlkGry4 by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-Table-Elements-GrnBrn1.png|Elements GrnBrn1 by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-Table-Elements-RedGry1.png|Elements RedGry1 by Fozzy RaceTrack View - TableRT.png Image:Fozzy-Table-Elements-RT-BlkGray1.png|Elements RT-BlkGray1 by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-Table-Elements-RT-BlkGray2.png|Elements RT-BlkGray2 by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-Table-Elements-RT-GrayBrown1.png|Elements RT-GrayBrown1 by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-Table-Elements-RT-GreenBrown1.png|Elements RT-GreenBrown1 by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-Table-Elements-RT-GreenGray1.png|Elements RT-GreenGray1 by Fozzy Backgrounds - Both Views Image:Fozzy-Table-Blank-Black.jpg|Blank Black by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-Table-Blank-DrkBlu.jpg|Blank Dark Blue by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-Table-Blank-DrkRed.jpg|Blank Dark Red by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-Table-Blank-DrkGrn.jpg|Blank Dark Grn by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-Table-Blank-DrkBlu.jpg|Blank Dark Blue by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-Table-Blank-ScullyBrown1.jpg|Blank Scully Brown1 by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-Table-Blank-ScullyBurg1.jpg|Blank Scully Burgundy1 by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-Table-Blank-ScullyGray1.jpg|Blank Scully Gray1 by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-Table-Blank-ScullyGreen1.jpg|Blank Scully Green1 by Fozzy Image:Fozzy-Table-Blank-ScullyMidnight1.jpg|Blank Scully Midnight1 by Fozzy Decks *Make sure FT client is closed while changing/renaming images. How to use Card Mod's. 1. Open My Computer to - C:\Program Files\Full Tilt Poker\Graphics\Table\Elements 2. Create Folder called - Originals 3. Move (Cut/Paste) cards0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and cardsmall.png from \elements\ into your new \elements\originals\ folder 4. Go to the wiki page - download your preferred deck - you have to open all 8 images and right click > save image as.. separately. Save the new images to a new folder on your PC (Fozzy-10.0 for ex). 5. Copy/Paste all 8 new images, properly re-named, into the \elements folder. 6. Restart FTP client and make sure the MOD is working. PhattyLiver2 by Fozzy Cards0.png | Cards0-XX.png | Cards1.png | Cards1-XX.png | Cards2.png | Cards2-XX.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png PhattyLiver2-Gray by Fozzy Cards0.png | Cards0-XX.png | Cards1.png | Cards1-XX.png | Cards2.png | Cards2-XX.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png 4.8 by Fozzy Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png 5.0C by Fozzy - Copag Master & Modiano Bike Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png 5.0W by Fozzy - KEM Paisley & Modiano BlackJack Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png 5.4M by Fozzy - KEM Mehndi & Paisley Backs Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png 5.4-DF by Fozzy - Dark Back & Face Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png 5.4-DFG-AT by Fozzy Cards0.png | Cards0-XX.png | Cards1.png | Cards1-XX.png | Cards2.png | Cards2-XX.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png 10.8 by Fozzy Cards0.png | Cards0-XX.png | Cards1.png | Cards1-XX.png | Cards2.png | Cards2-XX.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png 12.16-3 by Fozzy Cards0.png | Cards0-XX.png | Cards1.png | Cards1-XX.png | Cards2.png | Cards2-XX.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png 13.4 by Fozzy Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png Uno 1.1 by DWarrior Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png Chips Micro Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png Low Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png Medium Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png High Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png High Stakes 2 by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png Casino Colors by DWarrior Chips3.png Other Image:RedButton-DWarrior.png|Dealer Button by DWarrior Image:YouHaveBeenMoved_donks.png|YouHaveBeenMoved by Unknown Image:Fozzy-Options-black-c3.jpg|*Buttons-Black ZIP file by Fozzy *Seat_On and Seat_Off images by Gregg777 *SeatRT_On and SeatRT_Off images by Gregg777 *BigButton_On/Off & SmallButton_On/Off images by Fozzy *ZIP Package of Desaturated Classic Seats images by Fozzy *ZIP Package of Avatars-Library by Fozzy *ZIP Package of the above Big/Small Button images by Fozzy